same house Different Lincoln
by 1049
Summary: What if Lincoln found his talent when he was little and that talent was shooting guns Not the name might change in the future
1. Chapter 1

In the loud house Lincoln was putting a trophy in his spot next to other trophies he has won since he was a little kid he competed in marksmanship competition since he was little his neighbor was ex military and was able to teach Lincoln how to properly shoot clean and handle a firearm

" Oh hi there " Lincoln said to the viewers " Lincoln loud here just putting in another trophy in the families trophy case yeah me and my sisters have done a lot of competitions since we where young but the one thing that stand out about me is marksman ship shooting guns is danger our but one of our neighbors was in the military so he thought me how to use them in was good for a while and when my parents and my older sisters found out they where less than happy but once i showed them that i found something i'm good at they agreed to let me continue to shoot so here i am eleven years and shooting guns " Lincoln said to viewers as exited the dinning room where the trophy case was and walked into the living room where his sisters where

Lincoln sat down between Lori and Luna they where watching the dream boat " Hey bro how was your gig?" Luna asked her littler brother even thought his parents and sisters where okay with Lincoln competing as a marksman she along with Lori, Leni, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana ( who thought it was cool like Lynn) Lola, Lisa and Lily where still worried that he could get hurt with using firearms

" It was good in this one we had to use submachine guns to hit all the targets and i almost lost because mine jammed " Lincoln told her " Huh that's odd we cleaned those last week which'd one jammed ?" Lana asked her older brother " it was the UMP45" Lincoln told his little sister " Well at least nothing bad happen remember when mom and first found out they where not happy at all" Luan said " Don't remind me I Can still mom's frantic yelling" Lincoln said making the sisters laugh a little

" so what are you using next time for the competition?" Leni asked him " there having us use an MG 42 but that's in a couple of months so i figured i could sit back and relax with you guys " Lincoln said to his sisters " Hey bro didn't you say that there was a cash prize and cruise vacation as well for first place in your competition?" Lynn asked her brother " Yup mom and dad dropped me off and went to get the tickets for the cruise " Lincoln said to his sister

Luna looked at Lincoln with a smile she was always happy to she her brother win just as he was happy to see his sisters win " So when is the cruise i like totes need one after just barley wining my fashion show" Leni said to her brother

" Same I could use a break from my party gigs as well" Luan said. Soon the siblings started to talk about how needing a break would be good for them from school and the competition as they where talking the three oldest notice that Lincoln let out a sad sigh the looked at each other with confused looks Lincoln was always happy when he won but today something was eating him up inside

Later that evening

The Louds where eating pizza to celebrate Lincoln's win " Alright kids now the cruise leaves at ten in the morning so since lori did laundry and washed all the extra clothes we got today i want you to pack up and go to bed early is that understood" Rita said to her children " Yes mom" the loud siblings said

" So Son how much did you win from this time" Lynn Sr. asked his son " About two thousand five hundred like usual " Lincoln simply said " Huh you think they up the amount once in a while " Rita said as she took another bite of pizza

After dinner the loud children where packing there clothes Lincoln was laying on his bed his room was covered in poster and picture of military equipment on the wall above his dresser was a rifle that his mentor who trained him how to use a rifle he passed when Lincoln was nine.

Even after his death Lincoln carried with his competition but there was something else bothering him but he didn't want to talk about it because he wasn't sure how to talk about it.

Lincoln let out a sigh and pulled out a pistol and began to take it apart properly as Lincoln was taking apart the gun he placed his headphones on and listen to music as he began to take apart the gun he didn't notice was Leni looking at him in concern she and her sisters knew that when Lincoln take apart his pistol they knew that something was bothering him she just hope that she and her sisters could help him.

**( I'm gonna stop it right there and let me know what you think)**


	2. Chapter 2

The Next Day

The loud family watched as they left the sore the sound of the cruise leaves the shore the Loud family went to there room on board a Royal Caribbean cruise line there room was an ultimate family suite " This room is literal amazing !" Lori said with excitement in her voice

" Okay kids remember this is a seven day cruise so try not to cause any trouble" Rita said to her kids who all nodded "Good now me and your mother are going to the spa so we don't want any trouble from any of you understand ?" Lynn Sr. asked his kids who nodded " Good see you kids at dinner" Rita said to her kids and closed the door to the suite

After leaving the kids in the room Lincoln was changing into his trunks as he was Leni had asked Lori to call a sibling meeting " Okay i here by call this sibling meeting to order " Lori said as her sisters gathered in the main room " Wait shouldn't we wait for Lincoln?" Luan asked

" Luan this is about Lincoln" Leni said that caught her sisters attention " Uh Leni what are you talking ?" Lola asked her older sister " Well last night i was about to ask Lincoln but when i walked into his room he had his headphones on and taking apart his gun that the neighbor gave him the small" Leni said her sisters eyes went wide

Lori was the first to speak " Leni how come you guys didn't say anything last night ?" Lori asked her sister " Well i was going to but you know how Lincoln is he doesn't like to talk about when he's working " Leni said to her sisters who all nodded in agreement. They knew that Lincoln when there brother was taking apart a firearm something was bothering him but he kept to it himself unless he told one of his sisters

" Well who's going to talk to Lincoln ?" Lynn asked her sisters " Well judging by which sister sibling unit is mostly concern with are brother sibling unit using barbaric weaponry by man is Luna" Lisa said as she adjusted her glasses. The rest of the sisters look at the rocker of the family " Well Luna looks like your the one to ask Lincoln what's bothering him" Lori said to her sister

Luna nodded she was the closet to Lincoln " Well dudes let me go get in my swim suit and hang with our bro" Luna said as she left the meeting to get changed. Luna was always concerned when Lincoln would use guns she remembers when she and the rest of her family found she grabbed a hold of Lincoln and hugged him tightly to keep him from his mentor.

Ten minutes later

Lincoln was in his trunks with a towel around his shoulder he was whistling to himself just as he was about to reach the door knob " Hey bro" Lincoln turned around to see Luna in her swim suit with her towel flung over shoulder " Oh Hey Luna where are you going ?" Lincoln asked her

"well i figured since you did win us this wicked cruise I spend it with my Bro who got it for us" Luna said with a smile. Lincoln smiled a little at the fact that his sister wanted to spend time with him it made him happy and that is the one thing that Luna liked to see her brother happy " so where are we heading baby bro?" Luna asked her brother

" Let's head to the pool i hear there's a Jacuzzi near the pool and the bubbles help you back and it makes you feel like your in Hawaii " Lincoln said to her sister " Sound sweet bro let's go" Luna said as she threw up a rocker sign

As soon as they made it to Jacuzzi Lincoln and Luna got in and enjoyed the bubbles that hit there backs they soon felt relaxed waiters had brought them some sodas they had enjoyed themselves but Luna remembered what she needed to do

" So Bro" Luna said catching her brothers attention " Last night Leni was going to ask you something but she saw that you had on your headphones and taking apart you guns" Luna said as she quickly saw her brothers demeanor change from happy relaxed to annoyed. She knew that she shouldn't have brought it up but she needed to know what was bothering him

" Wait before you get angry I'm just asking because yesterday me Lori and Leni saw you sigh yesterday when you brought up the cruise and we just wanted to know what's wrong we just want you to enjoy the cruise because you earned it" Luna said to her brother.

Lincoln let out a sad sigh he looked at Luna " today marks two years " Lincoln said to Luna which'd caused her to raise an eyebrow " two years of what?" Luna asked him " Two years since 'he' passed" Lincoln said to his older sister.

Luna widen her eyes in shock she remembered when Lincoln's Passed he cried for a whole week didn't go to school and didn't eat because it hurt Lincoln he was like a second father to him " Ah Bro I'm sorry i completely about i know it's not easy but he's in a better place know" Luna said to her brother as she wrapped her arm around him and brother him closer to comfort him

" It's okay Luna it's still hard but I'm trying to move on " Lincoln said with tears forming in his eyes Luna hugged him tightly as he hugged backed.

Luna held her brother tightly to comfort him over the loss that changed his life two years ago

**( I'm gonna stop it right there and let me know what you think)**


	3. Chapter 3

After Crying and comforting from Luna. Lincoln was able to relax in he had wrapped his arm around Luna's shoulder and she did the same to him the two enjoyed them selves as they relaxed in the jacuzzi

" Ah this is the life" Luna said as she brought Lincoln closer to her " Yeah i really needed this" Lincoln said as he placed his head on her shoulder " Thanks For being there for me when I Was at my weakest " Lincoln said as he nuzzled his against Luna.

Luna let a small smile she remembered that Day when Lincoln's mentor passed she could hear him crying his heart out it pained her to see her younger brother that way the man that mentored him was a Marine in the Vietnam war like their grand father He had given Lincoln his medals to Lincoln to always remind him of his mentor and his fathers rifle the exact one he fought with in the pacific during the 40's

" Your welcome and I love you Bro " Luna said to her brother " I love you to sis" Lincoln said to her which brought a smile to her face.

Two Hours later

Lincoln and Luna where walking back to the room " ah now that was Relaxing right bro?" Luna asked her brother " sure was Luna really need that " Lincoln said to his sister as they entered the room. After taking a quick shower and getting dressed Lincoln and Luna decided to sit lay on the bed in the room that they where sheering. Luna was listing to music but felt something brush against her.

she looked to see snuggled Lincoln up against her asleep. Luna smiled an brought him closer towards her and held him closer and closed her eye

Outside the room Lori and Leni where walking back to there room " Whoa Lori that Spa was like totes worth it" Leni said to her sister as she opened the door to the room as she opened the door she notices two hanging on the chairs that surrounded the dinner table

" Hey Lori looks like Lincoln and Luna are back" Leni said to her " that's weird thought they where at the pool deck" Lori said with a raised eyebrow she could hear music playing from above them " That must be her come on let's go ask her what she was able to get from Lincoln" Lori said to her sister as the two went up stairs

Lori opens the door " Hey Luna did you-" Lori stopped when she Luna asleep holding Lincoln. Leni pecked over Lori's shoulder and saw the two asleep " Ahh" Leni said quietly Lori walked over towards them and got on the bed and placed her hand on her brothers head she smiled and lay right next to Lincoln and fell asleep Leni did the same next to Luna and fell asleep the others sister who where able to get in without Lori and Leni noticing joined in as well

Later

Rita and Lynn loud where walking back to there room " ah what a relaxing day wouldn't you say hun?" Lynn Sr. asked his wife " sure was the kids where able to stay out of trouble for ounce and we where able to enjoy are selves " Rita said to her husband

" Yeah and thanks to Lincoln for wining this cruise for us it's what the family needed " Lynn Sr. said to his wife " Sure was but speaking of Lincoln didn't he seem a little down today" Rita asked her husband " Well Rita Today is the day when he passed Remember " Lynn Sr. to his wife

Rita Nodded her head she remembered the funeral they attended the 21 gun salute his platoon mates Lincoln heartbroken from the passing. Rita let out a sigh and looked at her husband " You know this Cruise is what we needed especially Lincoln today must be hard on him " Rita said to her husband who nodded

" Well let's make the best of this cruise for Lincoln how about we take the kids to eat " Lynn Sr. Said to her " Great idea and well let Lincoln decided where to eat" Rita said to him " Speaking of the kids where are they i haven't heard a peep from them all day?" Rita asked her husband " There probably in the room come on well tell them " Lynn Sr. said to his wife

As the parents enter the room they notice towels hanging on the chairs where the dinning table is they look at each other with raised eyebrows they head upstairs to find one of the room doors open they look at each and approach the door and opened the door and much to their surprise they saw all ten of there children sound asleep next to each other with smiles on there faces

The loud parents looked at each other and smiled.

**( I'm gonna stop it right there and let me know what you think and I'm also thinking of doing a crossover with dragon ball super and loud house where Lincoln meets Kale and aside from that let me know what you think of this chapter)**


	4. Chapter 4

Rita and Lynn Loud Sr. smiled at the sight of there children all pilled up on the bed asleep " think we should wake them up?" Lynn Sr. asked his wife

" Not yet let me take a picture " Rita said as she pulled out her phone and took a picture of her kids asleep " Okay know we can wake them " Rita said as she walked towards her kids " Hey kids wake up " Rita said as she shook her kids they woke up " Uh what time is it?" Luan asked her mother " It's time for dinner know come on let's get ready to eat" Rita said to her kids

Ten minutes later

The Family was eating at a Johnny Rockets that the cruise had on board they had ordered burgers, hot dogs, fries, shakes, and sodas " Ah now that hit the spot" Lincoln said as he took a sip from his soda " You said it bro" Lynn Jr said as she bit her burger

" Alright kids hope you enjoyed this day because we have a few more days of this cruise before we head back home and we would like to thank you for staying out of trouble" Lynn Sr. said

After paying the bill the loud family decided to go shopping in the Dolphin Mall that was on board Lincoln decided to go to the crafts store that had military models that Lincoln, Lori and the others wanted to try some of the makeup

" Leni check this out this lipstick is literally talking to me" Lori said as she showed Leni the make up " Oh m gosh lori this lipstick is so you" Leni said to her sister " Hey Lori check this out " Lola said as she showed Lori some eye liner " oh this is nice " Lori said to her little sister

" I know right gives that night on the town look" Lola said to her sister. The loud sister exit the store " Okay know where's Lincoln" Lori said as she looked for her brother " Oh there he is" Leni said as she pointed in the direction oh her brother

The sisters saw their brother sitting down near a soda bar sitting at a table drinking a soda " Yo bro" Lynn said to her brother catching his attention " Hey guys how was the shopping ?" Lincoln asked his sisters " Ah it was great bro mind if we join you?" Luna asked her brother

" Not at all" Lincoln said as he gestured them to sit down " so what know?" Leni asked her siblings " Well i was thinking of going clothes shopping to get some new clothes so your welcome to come and join me or not?" Lincoln asked his sisters. All of them agreed to go with Lincoln.

Lincoln picked out some simple shirts to wear as well as some pants and shorts. Later the loud siblings went back to there room they watched some movies with there parents laughed and eventually went to bed Lincoln fell asleep in Luna's arm with a smile on her face

The Next morning

Lincoln and his sisters where on the sun deck " ah this is the Life " Luan said as she let the sun hit her hoping to get a tan " You said it sis another day on the high seas" Lynn Jr said. Lincoln smiled at his sisters statement

He looked over to his side to see Lana munching on a sandwich " I don't know how she can still eat after all that food we ate last night" Lincoln said his sister looked at Lana as she munched on another sandwich " You should know by now that Lana will eat anything Lincoln" Lola said as she tried to work on a sun tan

" Yeah well i ordered us some smoothies to keep us cool" Lincoln said to his sisters " Thanks Linky i could totes go for a smoothie right know" Leni said

Lincoln smiles at his sisters comment and enjoys the rest of the day on board the cruise he turns to the viewer

" When you have a family as big as mine and you have a talent just like your sisters you need to take a vacation with them to get a breather and nothing like a nice seven day cruise to do you some good and get you away from home for a while" Lincoln says

**( I'm gonna stop it right there and let me know what you think)**


	5. Chapter 5

Lincoln and Lori where resting on the sundeck of the cruise Lori wanted to spend sometime with her brother. As the two where sitting on some chairs Lori is relaxing until she hears a sigh. She looks over towards her brother and notices a sad look on his face

" Uh is everything alright Lincoln?" Lori asked him noticing a sadden look on his Face " Lori Am I loser ?" Lincoln asked his sister. She was taken by surprise she never thought that one of her siblings would ask her if they where a looser

" what where did you get that Idea From?" Lori asked her younger brother. Lincoln sighed and looked at her " It's just that I'm a good marksman i know how to put guns together take them apart and fire them but Aside from that i really don't have any friends" Lincoln said to her

Lori looked at him with a raised Eyebrow " What are you talking about Clyde's your Friend right ?" Lori asked her brother. Lincoln looked at her " Well not anymore" Lincoln said to her which took her by surprise " What do you mean?" Lori asked him.

Lincoln let out a sigh " Don't get me wrong Clyde's cool but he's just make things awkward for himself me and everyone in general. Like for Example when he went to on of marksman ship contest just as i was about to pick up my rifle Clyde stop me so that he could tell me the dangers of a gun even though i know them and studied them he told me that guns are dangerous and everything else and made looke like an idiot. So last week I told him that it would be best if we cut ties and went are ways" Lincoln stopped to take a deep breath

" He told me that he can change but it's like he says that he can but when he see's what change means he doesn't you know so that's why I'm asking I'm a loser or am I a jerk for doing what i did to Clyde?" Lincoln asked her.

Lori sighed " Lincoln it doesn't make you a jerk or a loser it just means that you different your into things that some people aren't into" Lori said to her brother she knew that the frail friendship between Clyde and Lincoln would have it ups and down because Clyde was into comic Books and Lincoln wasn't sure they both like Camping but that was the only thing that they had in common.

Lori wrapped her arm around Lincoln and brought him into a hug. Lincoln smiled a little but felt that he needed to do something right in order to fix this problem that he felt caused

Later that night as the loud family was asleep Lincoln was sitting at the table that was in suite with his laptop in front of him ' Here's hoping that he's awake ' Lincoln said to himself as he Skype called Clyde Mcbride

Lincoln waited for a few minutes until the call was answered

" Hello?" The voice of Clyde Mcbride " Hey Clyde how you've been ?" Lincoln asked him. " Uh good i guess " Clyde said feeling a little uncomfortable " Well that's good" Lincoln said now seeing that was already awkward " Well i guess i should go-" Clyde was cut off by Lincoln " Wait Clyde " Lincoln said getting the boys attention " I called you because i wanted to Say I'm sorry" Lincoln said.

Clyde Was surprised by this " I'm sorry about everything I Said it wasn't right for me You've been a good friend to me and your the only True friend I've ever had You see ever since I knew how to shoot a gun I've been an outcast people look at me differently thinking that I'm mentally disturbed because I like guns But when i meet you that Feeling went away" Lincoln stopped to catch his breat

" What I'm trying to say is that Your the only True best Friend I've ever really had and I'm sorry" Lincoln said. Clyde smiled at what Lincoln said " Thanks Lincoln and I'm also sorry if I made things awkward for you when we went to the Range and maybe it is time for to start changing and grow up a little bit" Clyde Said with a smile.

This made Lincoln smile " So are We cool?" Lincoln asked with a raised Eyebrow " Yeah Where cool?" Clyde said to Lincoln causing the young marksman to smile " Alright I better go to bed know it's late" Lincoln said to Clyde.

" Yeah me to Hey wanna catch a movie when you get back?" Clyde asked his friend. This cause Lincoln to smile " sure " Lincoln said.

The Two say good bye and hang up Lincoln closes his laptop and heads towards his room that he is sharing with Luna and closes his eyes. As he sleeps he doesn't notices that the first and Second oldest siblings of the Loud Family are watching him with smiles of happiness on there faces seeing that there brother was able to make up with a friend.

**( I'm gonna stop it right there and let me know what you think)**


	6. Chapter 6

As the Cruise Finally ended the loud family made back to there neighbor hood " Alright kids where home" Lynn Sr. said to his children soon the kids piled out of the car and entered the house

The loud Siblings where soon doing there activates as they would always do. Lincoln finished unpacking his stuff and headed down stairs and walked towards the couch " Ah good to be back home" Lincoln said as he hopped on the couch and turned on the TV. As Lincoln was watching TV He was laying on his back his head turned to the TV.

Lincoln soon fell asleep on the couch as he slept the littlest of the siblings Lily wonders in the living all happy and giggle " wincoln " Lily says as she see's her older brother asleep on the couch the infant climbs on the couch " Ha ha wincoln, wincoln" Lily says as she sit on his chest and claps her hand as she was doing this Lori had come down for a cup of water but Lily caught her attention she saw her baby sister sitting on top of there sleeping brother

Lori takes a picture of the two and posts it she then walks into the kitchen and gets a cup of water she leans on the counter and types on her phone she looks aroung the kitchen and turns her head out towards the window and see's a Black 1969 Dodge charger she sighs because the Car was left to Lincoln in his mentors will as well as ten thousand dollars and a lake house. she knows where the keys are because she watched her parents hide them.

She thought about taking the car out for a spin but she knew that if something happened the car would be taken away and Lincoln would be mad at her so she shrugged it off and went back to texting on her phone. Luna and Leni came down the stairs to get snacks and they notice Lincoln asleep with Lily sleeping on top of him the two smile and walk over towards him

" Pshh bro" Luna says as she gentles shakes but doesn't wake him Luna whippers into Leni's ear she smiles and gentle takes Lily and then "BANZAI!" Luna shouted as she jumped on Lincoln " AH!" Lincoln shouted as he was woken up by his sister Leni and Lily laugh at the scene

" HAHA got you bro!" Luna said with a smile " Luna what the heck i was trying to nap!?" Lincoln shouted with his arms crossed

Luna stopped laughing " Hehe sorry bro but a saw opportunityto wake you so i took it" Luna said as she ruffled her brother's hair " alright alright i get it so what do you guys need aside from waking me up?" Lincoln asked his sisters " Well next weekend are events my fashion show Luna's concert you know so we where wondering if you where going to be there?" Leni asked with a smile

" Yeah Guys listen i love you guys but I actually have something plan this week and show I was hoping if i could have the weekend off " Lincoln said to his two older sisters " What are you working that you need the weekend off for Lincoln?" Lori asked her brother " Well I don't want to Lynn to know about this but I'm going to be trying out for the basketball at my school this whole week and i was planing to visit 'him' this weekend so is it okay with you I mean with my marksmanship and you contest i was hoping you would understand" Lincoln said to his sisters

The three looked at Lincoln and nodded " sure thing Lincoln but one question why are you trying to try out for basketball?" Lori asked with a raised eyebrow " Well i figured if I'm good at shooting guns then why can't i be good at other things and before we left at school they announced basketball tryouts so i talked to the coach and he said when i get back from the cruise and try out the whole week " Lincoln said to his sisters

" So think you guys can support me on this and keep this from Lynn ?" Lincoln asked his sisters hoping they would support him on his next goal " Lincoln when we found out you where shooting guns we where against it because it scared us but you said to us to trust you and we did and after he died you still continued to shoot because we believed in you " Lori said to him " So is that a yes?" Lincoln asked his sisters " Of course " "Yeah bro" " Literal on board" " Poo Poo" his four sisters said

Lincoln smiled and hugged the four sisters on top of the stairs the rest of the sister (minus Lynn) smiled at each other seeing that there brother was starting to get out doing more to be active but the real challenge was trying to keep it a secret from Lynn

**( I'm gonna stop it right there and let me know what you think)**


	7. Chapter 7

Lincoln sighed as he sat on the couch in the living room of the loud house he had spent the whole past week trying out for basketball and keeping it a secret from Lynn because she would go over board and pester him to let her help but he was able to keep it a secret from her. For know he was sitting on the couch watching TV.

" Hey Lincoln " The voice of his older sister Lori caught his attention " Oh Hey Lori off to your golf tournament?" Lincoln asked seeing that she has her golf clubs with her " Yeah just checking on you see if your still upset about Lynn dragging you to her game and then blaming you for her lose at the game " Lori said to him.

Lincoln nodded his head " Well thanks for checking up on me and at least when you lose a game you don't act like it's the end of the world" Lincoln said causing Lori to laugh a little bit. " haha so true Well i guess i should get going oh My friend Becky is supposed to be dropping by later so can you answer the door when she knocks?" Lori asked her brother he nodded as a 'yes'. Lori smiled

" Alright have a great game Lori" Lincoln said to his older sister " Thanks Lincoln " Lori said to her brother as she walks through the front door of the house and leaves to go her golf tournament

Late on Lincoln was in the kitchen making a ham sandwich " ah " Lincoln simple said as he but the mayo away in the fridge As Lincoln took a bite of his sandwich the doorbell rang 'Huh must be Becky' Lincoln said to himself as he places his sandwich on the counter and heads towards the front door. As Lincoln opens the front door he is meet with the sight of seventeen year old girl with read hair wearing a blue and green stripe shirt and black pants

" Oh You must be Lori's Lincoln right" The girl said to Lincoln " Yeah you must be Becky right?" Lincoln asked her " Yup is she home?" Becky asked him " No not yet but why don't you come and watch TV with me to kill sometime before she gets here" Lincoln said " sure I Have time to kill" Becky said to only son of the loud family.

The two walked towards the couch. " Hold on let me get something from the kitchen " Lincoln says as he leaves Becky alone on the couch for a few seconds and then he came back with a plate of sandwiches " Here I made some Ham sandwiches before you got here want one?" Lincoln asked the teenage girl causing her to smile

" Why thank you " Becky said as she took a sandwich and bit into it " So what are you watching?" Becky asked him " I Was watching a UFC fight but ended so now I'm watching some TV show about four life long Friends who like to embarrassed each other " Lincoln said to her. This caused Becky to look at him with a smile " Oh Impractical Jokers i love that show " Becky said to him.

This Caused Lincoln to smile and the two went on to watch the show the two shared laughs as the the four Friends did challenge after challenge the two where laughing non stop until " AH!" Becky fell on top of Lincoln from laughing to hard " Uh" both of them said as Becky was on top of Lincoln. " Uh Becky are you okay?" Lincoln asked her as she was looking at him in the eyes

" Uh Yeah" Becky said with a huge blush on her face as she lifted herself off of Lincoln the two remained silent until the sound of car was heard pulling into the Driveway" That must be Lori Let me go get the door " Lincoln said as he got off of the couch and went towards the front door.

The young boy opened the door and saw Lori walking up the patio " Hey Lori how was your golf tournament ?" Lincoln asked his older sister " It went great but i lost by three" Lori said to her brother. Lincoln had a sad look on his face " Hey It's okay you'll get them next" Lincoln said with a comforting smile Lori looked at Lincoln and smiled " Thanks Lincoln" Lori says as she attempts to huge him until

" LORI WATCH OUT!" Lynn shouted as she punched Lincoln to the ground " LYNN!" Lori shouted at her younger sister " What you should be thanking me i just saved you from his bad luck" Lynn said to her older sister. Lori let out annoyed sigh " For the last time Lynn Lincoln isn't bad luck okay i lost to better player and that's that" Lori said to her little sister stating the Facts that she lost to a better golf player

" Here Lincoln let me help you up" Becky said to only boy of the loud house " Thanks Becky" Lincoln said to the teenager.

Outside

Rita and Lynn loud Sr. had disappointed looks on there faces " Lynn we have to talk to Junior about this Luck non sense " Rita said to her Husband. Lynn Sr. sighed " Your right well talk to her tomorrow right now lets just get some sleep" Lynn Sr. said to his wife as the two entered the house.

Lincoln sat on his bed looking at gun part magazine as he sat on his bed his the door opened to reveal Luna " Hey roommate" Luna said to her brother. Lincoln turned to the audience " In case you where wondering sometime this past week me and luan changed rooms she said something about have her own space to put her comedy props so i agreed and on the plus side i have some to keep me company " Lincoln said and then turned his attention towards Luna " So how was your day?" Luna asked him

" Ah you know just trying to get through the day without Lynn saying I'm bad luck." Lincoln said frustrated " I don't know why she blames for going she basicly forced me to go by threatening me with a bat in the first place" Lincoln said to his room mate " I know bro but hey tomorrow where going to the beach so that should be fun" Luna said with a smile

Lincoln looked at his room mate with a smile " Yeah I guess you right maybe going to the beach will help take my mind off things " Lincoln said to his older sister with a smile. Just then his laptop chimed " Huh must be an email " Lincoln said to her. He got off from his bed and walked towards his laptop and opened it.

" No Way" Lincoln said catching his sisters attention " What is it Bro?" Luna asked him as she walked up behind him " I Made " Lincoln said to her Luna looked over his shoulders ans widen her eyes when she saw the basketball list for the players and her brother was the second from the top. " Bro you did it" Luna said then pulled him into a bone crushing hug " I'M SO PROUD OF YOU BRO!" Luna said as she hugged her little brother " Huh thanks Luna but can you let me go your kinda crushing me" Lincoln said to her.

Luna realized that she was hugging him to hard and let him okay " He he sorry bro " Luna said as she scratched the back of her head " It's okay lets head to be so that tomorrow we can be energized for the Beach" Lincoln said to Luna she nodded and the two went to sleep

The next day

The loud Family where at the beach the Twins where making a sand castle Luan was telling jokes at a near by food stand the rest we either in the water on laying down on the sand.

Lincoln was sitting next to Lily who was playing in the sand " Hey Lincoln" Leni called out her little brother catching his attention "Yeah what is it Leni?" Lincoln asked his second oldest sister " Can you like totes put some sunscreen on my back?" Leni asked as she held up a bottle of sunscreen " Sure " Lincoln says and takes the bottle

Just as he was about to put the sunscreen on her back " LENI WATCH OUT!" Lynn shouted as she punched Lincoln in the chest causing him to fall on to the sand " LYNN WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" Leni shouted at her little sister " He was going to infect you with his bad luck !" Lynn shouted

This caused Leni to groan and roll her eyes " For the last time Lynn he's not bad luck" Leni said to her sister " Yeah right his bad luck ruined my win streak " Lynn said to her sister and then left

" Here let me help you up Lincoln" Leni said as she extended her hand " thanks Leni " Lincoln said as she helped him up

A week later

The loud siblings where in the living room doing there actives " Hey have any of you guys notice Lynn acting weird ?" Lincoln asked his sisters " Uh Not more than usual" Lola said as she painted her nails

" Hey Guys tomorrow's my big game !" Lynn said to her sisters. then Lincoln remembered something " Oh sweet can't wait to see you win" Lincoln said to Lynn. The sports sister looked at him with a death glare " OH no you and your bad luck are banned from my games remember" Lynn said

The Rest of the sister groan " Lynn for the last time there not bad luck and it also had nothing to do with you loosing a game " Lori said to her little sister

" Oh yeah well if there not bad luck then how come my team won are second game on our double header after i banned him" Lynn said the sister looked at each other " Simple maybe because you played a team that wasn't prepared" Lincoln said to her causing the rest of the sisters to nodded there head . " Yeah right you and your bad luck are the reason i lost the game " Lynn Said to him

Lincoln sighed " Alright let's make a Deal If i go to your game and you win you have to stop calling me bad luck and if you lose I won't come to your games Deal?" Lincoln asked as he held out his. Lynn thought about it for a minute " Deal " Lynn said as she shook her brothers hand

Later at the game Bottom of the ninth bases are loaded two outs Lynn's up to bat " Strike Two" the umpire says as Lynn miss the ball " Come on Lynn " She says to herself the pitcher throws as Lynn swings the Ball collides with the Bat and " HOME RUN" the announcer says " Hazltuck Lions three Royal woods Squirrel four" The man Says

The family runs towards the filed to meet " Hey guys did you see That!?" Lynn asked them but when she saw the looks on there face they where anything but happy " Lynn Loud Jr. Can you tell me who was with this whole time?" Rita asked her daughter with a stern look.

Lynn looked at her with a raised eyebrow and then realized that Lincoln was with them " Oh hehehe" Lynn said with a hint of nervousness " Young Lady you lost a game when Lincoln was here and you blamed him and today you won a game and he was here so what does that tell you?" Lynn Sr. asked his daughter

" I'm Grounded aren't I?" Lynn asked her parents " For Two weeks " Rita says to her daughter and then turns to the rest of her family and walks towards Vanzilla.

As Lynn begins to walk towards Vanzilla Lynn looks down in shame until she feels a hand on her shoulder she looked to see it was Lincoln. The young boy looks at her with a straight look and pulls something out from his pocket and hands it to her.

It was an envelope Lynn opens it and saw that it was a Burpin' Burger gift card and said ' to the best hitter on the squirrels love your little sharp shooter of a brother Lincoln' she looks at her brother who had a small smile on his face Lynn looks at him and then hugs him Lincoln returns the hug unknown to them the rest of the family watches and smile at the sight.

**( I'm gonna stop it right there and let me know what you think)**


	8. Chapter 8 not a chapter

**Notice **

**To all my Fans, followers, every one I have to not come to update but to inform you that Kings of the Con will be showing again thanksgiving day Some time in the afternoon I Myself as well as the fans of the show didn't like the episode in general Seeing Lincoln work so hard for something and not to have and the sisters who only agreed to go just for the fame the fortune the attention got under my skin and then not back him up saying that they won't do the movie because he created there characters showed that this episode was only about the sisters in more then one way I highly doubt that the creators of the show redid the the whole episode if the they did the they would have don't with No Such Luck or the one with the princess pony book so I Send this message to advise two days before Thanksgiving sincerely yours truly 1049**


	9. Chapter 9

Lincoln slumped down on the couch in his basketball uniform as he sat next to Lori. " so how was Practice?" Lori asked knowing that her brother was tired but still wanting to know

" tiring" Lincoln simple said causing Lori chuckle a little bit " Well what do you expect it is basketball" Lori said to him " Yeah your right" Lincoln said to her Lori smiled and brought her brother closer toward him " Well either way I'm proud of you for doing this to make an effort to try something new" Lori said to him "Thanks Sis I really needed that" Lincoln said to her this caused Lori to smile.

she brought him closer to her this caused him to look at her " Is there a reason as to why your bringing me close to you?" Lincoln asked her. Lori smiled at him " Well it's simple we hardly spend anytime together you know big sister little brother" Lori said to him. Lincoln smiled at her " Yeah I guess your right" Lincoln said to her as the two sibling relaxed and watched TV together

One hour later

The loud family had gathered round the dinner table eating some Goulash that there father had made to eat " So is do you kids have anything planned this weekend ?" Rita asked her children " Yup heading to Oklahoma with Pop Pop for gun sow this weekend" Lincoln said to her " oh that's right I almost forgot so when will you two get back here?" Lincoln asked her well since where on break because all the of the schools in Royal woods are undergoing renovations i'll say Monday afternoon " Lincoln said to his mother

" Alright you two be safe while your out there" Rita said to her son who nodded. The family had finished there food the parents where cleaning the dishes and the children had gathered for a sibling meeting " Okay Lincoln you and Pop Pop are going out of state for the weekend anyone else has something going on this weekend?" Lori asked Luna raised her hand " Yeah dude Sam is coming over to jam out with me " Luna said " I'm going to be playing in the mud with Charles" Lana said to her older sister

Lori looked around with a raised eyebrow " Really that's it Nobody else?" Lori asked her siblings " No not really looks like where all going to be here just hanging out here sigh" Lucy said to her older sister

" Well guess that's it meeting over" Lori said and the loud siblings exited ther rooms and into each others. Lincoln and Luna where getting ready for bed as Lincoln saw Luna climbing down the ladder with her pillow.

Lincoln looked at her with a raised eyebrow " what? I just want to spend a night with my little bro before he leaves " Luna said with a smile. Lincoln looks at him with a smile " Alright why not" Lincoln said to her and the two climb underneath the covers.

" Night Luna" Lincoln said to his sister Luna kissed the top of his head " Good night bro" Luna said as she held he brother close to her and drifted asleep.

The Next morning " Bye Guys" Lincoln said to his family " Bye Lincoln!" They all said as Lincoln entered his Grandfathers car and drove off. " Well Guys looks like it's just for a while" Lori said to her sisters . " Yeah hey Do any of you guys know the code to Lincolns Gun safe?" Lana asked her sisters

" Yeah he gave them to us but he said not let you go near them after what happened last time with the neighbors cat " Luan said to her younger sister " Ah man" Lana said with a sad look .

Later that day

Luna was jamming out with Sam " So where's you brother I haven't seen him all day?" Sam sharp asked Luna " Oh He's in Oklahoma for a gun show" Luna said to her "oh well that cool" Sam said to her with a smile.

Just as the Two where about to Jam out again " WHEN DID LINCOLN GET INTO BASKETBALL!?" Lynn Jr. shouted at the top of her Lungs. Lori looks at her other sisters " Uh oh" Lori said knowing that this wasn't going to end well.

**( I'm gonna stop it right here let me know what you think and Also HAPPY NEW YEAR!)**


	10. Chapter 10

" Well I'm waiting" Lynn said tapping her foot as she looked at her sisters it was only ten minutes ago that she had heard from a friend that she saw Lincoln practicing with the boys basketball team a week ago.

The sisters looked at each other not even sure on how to answer her because they knew that she would be mad at them for not telling her. Lori lets out a sigh and is the first one to speak " Alright look Lynn Lincoln didn't want us to tell you because of well your you" Lori said with a plain look. " What does that mean ?" Lynn asked her older sister

" Lynn your superstitious Remember what happened with your softball game and you thought Lincoln was bad luck and he wasn't" Luan said to her little sister

" Yeah dude your kind of well not really the best person to ask for help when it comes to sports " Luna said to her sister " she's like totes right your not really the best person to ask for advice int the sports area" Leni said to her.

This Made Lynn Jr. mad a little bit meanwhile in Oklahoma Lincoln and Pop-pop where walking around the guns show on the outside people where shooting the guns "Man this one is much bigger than the outside of Royal woods Pop-pop" Lincoln said to his grandfather " haha yeah it sure is sport sure is "

Albert says to his grandson he loved spending time with his grandson and supported his dream of being a marksman despite the non stop arguments from his daughter.

The two where walking around the hall looking at the different guns that there where but out of the corner of Albert's eye that made him stop in his tracks " it can't be" Albert said with a hint of shock in his voice " what is it Pop-Pop?" Lincoln asked his grand father. Albert didn't listen to his grandson and walked towards and navy RPB from Vietnam.

Albert walks up to Vietnam the number of the boat was 7331 " Well I don't believe it Albert Loud?" A voice asked Albert turned his head and widen his eyes " Jimmy?" Albert asked the man " The one and only" Jimmy said to him the two shook hands

" Well I'll be The last time what saw each other was at the 1988 world series remember " Jimmy said to him. Albert chuckled at that " Oh How can i forget that we both almost got thrown out of the stadium" Albert said to him.

" Uh Pop-pop who is this?" Lincoln asked his grandfather Albert looked to see his grandson confused " Oh Lincoln I would like for you to meet someone very important" Albert said to his grandson " Lincoln meet Jimmy Stewart an old friend of mine from my days in Vietnam. And Jimmy meet my grandson Lincoln the best and youngest marksman In Royal woods Michigan " Albert said to his friend.

Lincoln and jimmy shook hands " Nice to meet you young man " Jimmy said to him " Nice to meet you sir" Lincoln said to him. Jimmy smiled a little bit " Nice to see a young man like him have manners you have a good grandson Albert" Jimmy said to his old friend

" Thanks Jimmy " Albert said to his friend. " Now come on let's go get something to eat my treat" Jimmy said to his friend Albert and Lincoln accepted his offer and walked off to the food trucks to get a quick bite to eat.

**( I'm gonna stop it right there and let me know what you think)**


	11. Chapter 11

Lincoln was sitting with his Grand father and Jimmy the two where talking about there old days when they were Nam " So have you talked to anyone else from the old days ?" Albert asked him as he took a drink from a Budweiser bottle " Yeah Jacob but me you and him are the only ones left everyone else is gone" Jimmy said in a sad tone.

This caused Albert to look down in sadness hearing that him and Two of his old war buddies where the only ones left alive. " so you bought the boat?" Albert asked his friend " Yeah a couple of years back found the old girl fixed her up and made her sea worthy again" Jimmy said to his friend " Haha good to see that your still up and going Jimmy" Albert said to his friend. The War Vets spent there time talking about what they did and how there lives went on even after they came back from Nam.

Lincoln looked at his Grand father and his friend talk about there younger days Lincoln couldn't help but smile at the sight. After about two hours the guns show was closing Jimmy gave Albert and Lincoln a ride to the hotel they where staying at " Thanks Jimmy " Albert said to his friend " Sure no problem hey how about tomorrow I'll take you boys to breakfast my treat" Jimmy said to his old friend " Sure I wouldn't mine" Albert said to his friend and the two walked inside.

Back in Royal woods Luna and the rest of her sisters where watching TV well trying to watch TV they where flipping through the channels " Uh There is literally nothing on" Lori said with annoyed tone As they flipped through the channels " Ah Ah" Lily said as she tried to get remote from her older sister.

Lori smiled at her little sister " Okay Lilly here you go" Lori said as she handed her baby sister the remote. Lily smiled and pressed a button on the remote. the channel that it was on.

It showed a man in his late sixties _" Well when I was In Nam I joined the marine corps me and my friends joined because are Dads Fought in World War 2 Europe and the pacific so we thought let's make are families proud" the Vietnam veteran says " Well any way I Was in Khe Sanh back then and this new guy came into are unit he was in the navy but joined the Marines to impress in his girlfriend his Name Was Albert but everyone knows him as Al" the man said as he pulled out a picture of him and his friends._

The loud sisters where surprised to see there grandfather but much younger in the picture in military gear holding a rifle. _" the marines at Khe Sanh where out numbered and the battle lasted from January 21 to July 9 of 1968 Albert who was new to the Marine Corps had combat experience as a gunner on a navy patrol boat a year before" the narrator said as the screen went back to the old man " me and Albert and a couple of the guys where drinking beer and talking about what we would do when we got back home just as we where talking just then Artillery shell came in and hit the tarmac. The man said as footage showed marines where running towards there position._

_" they caught us by surprised hell we just relaxing and they caught us by surprise" The man said as he stopped to catch his breath " we moved to the right side of the base where the NVA troops where moving in Albert Manned the 50cal. That was on a small mound we built and opened up He was pissed" the man said the screen changed to marines moving wounded into small bunkers and F-4 Phantoms dropping bombs._

_ " Me and three others where wounded I was shot in the leg and in my shoulder and two times in my chest the other two had shrapnel in them from an RPG that hit between them " The man said as the screen showed a marine holding and M60 machine gun._

_ " Albert was rescued his three friends before they could killed and moved them to a medical station before returning to the Line by the time the battle had ended Albert had rescued some twenty men and was a legend for destroying Three soviet made tanks at the battle Albert Actions earned him a recommendation for the medal of honor but he turned it down and left this statement ' This medal meant a lot to my father but the men that died here should be the ones getting this medal all i want is to do my time here and then leave this war behind' was the powerful statement that he left behind after the battle Khe Sanh " the Narrator said._

The Loud sisters continued to watch the documentary late into the night until it was over hoping to find out more about there grand father.

**( Sorry if this is short but i hope you like it)**


End file.
